Radiant Moonlight of the Damned
by Phoenix Vengeance
Summary: AU. This is my view on what would happen if Sarah wasn't a human girl but something different and how she would face the Labyrinth in a whole new ball game and Jareth sees as something more than a spoilt teenage girl. Is a JS fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I'm really sorry for closing down this fic for the viewers that were reading this but I felt that it needed some reviewing and that. But now that I've gone through the chapters and sorted them out along with a few new chapters already typed out.**

**I hope you enjoy the new and revised version of 'Radiant Moonlight of the Damned'**

**Chapter One: Introductions**

Looking down upon the streets of the city she smirked in amusement of the simple lives of the humans below her, _such simple minds. Like sheep that have no watchdog to flock them, so easy to enthrall…_

Jumping down from the building she was viewing barely a sound came from her as her feet impacted on the street walking down the street looking for a victim. Seeing a sign **_Eternal Seduction _**a newly opened bar if she remembered correctly.

The perfect opportunity.

Using her enthrallment to get herself in she smirked in amusement at the humans as they drunk and danced the night away. Making her way to the bar she ordered a shot of vodka looking keeping an eye of her surroundings.

Taking a sip of her Vodka a young brunette male with honey-coloured eyes sidled up to her taking a seat ordering himself a drink as well as herself in a flirty manner.

_Looks like I won't have to look after all, the sheep has already come to me,_ amused as the bloke chatted her up.

Standing up she gestured for the male to follow her _Derek_ if she remembered correctly as she made her way out of club. Turning to an alleyway using the power of enthrallment to seduce the male as he walked to her in slight lust baring his neck as she nipped and licked. Baring her teeth as they grew into fangs, sunk into the junction of his neck and shoulder as blood flooded into her mouth making her groan in pleasure at the taste that was so exquisite. It tasted of cinnamon, red wine, and a slight metallic taste as did all humans.

Taking her fill she left the body of the unconscious man on the groundafter having called changing herself into a black wolf making her way home.

Later….

Climbing into her room from the window Sarah walked to her dressing table listening for any noises from her irritable little brother picking up a small red book entitled the _Labyrinth_ though she wasn't much of a reader, but this certain book had just begged to be read in her mind.

Letting a sigh out as she took in her room of a typical young woman with childhood toys and memories chuckling at the thought at the grim thought as it was a whisper of a memory.

"When was the last time I a normal fifteen year old girl," Sarah said mockingly at her reflection for though she had the body of one that caused many problems in it's self was far older than many being's on Earth, "centuries ago when I was naïve of the world and thought that the monsters under the bed weren't real and was free to think of fairytales. What a laugh. '_What fools these mortals are'_ the most truest quote that I have heard in all my years of wondering."

Though nobody knew not even her father she was one of the damned. A Vampire that had now been reduced to mere myth and legend, and all of the books on them where mostly rubbish such as ways to ward and kill them along with being not able to walk in the sunlight. She had been looking for something new to do after having been in hibernation for a few centuries when an idea popped into her head. Scouring the country she found a family in which she changed their memories slightly implanting in them that they had a daughter in which she could experience the new tastes of the world.

Though she was slightly miffed at having to babysit most of the nights as her 'parents' went out for the night though it gave her the time to go out to feed without them suspecting anything she still had to act like a spoilt teenage girl that thought nothing was fair in her life argued with them rattling their nerves at times that made her laugh at how easy it was to rile them up. Changing out of her leather jacket, black tank top and jeans she unzipped her Harley boots changing into a simple white silk nightgown that hugged her whole body laid down on her bed reading the small book until she heard the door open. Turning the light off closing her eyes as Sarah heard her father open the door to her room to peak in to see of she was sleeping as his wife Karen checked on Toby who was sleeping in his cot peacefully.

Opening her eyes again as they glowed in the dark heard her parents breathing lighten out indicating that they where asleep pondered on what she would do after a few years of this life, she would of course get a few degrees in certain subjects as much had changed in the years and also of the little book lying innocently next to her words sprung to mind:

'_Goblin King, Goblin King take this child of mine far away from me!'_

I mean sure she didn't like the kid but to do something as cruel as wishing him away and would turn him into a goblin she wasn't that heartless as to leave Doug and Karen childless when she left. Could the book maybe have some form of enthrallment upon it?

Scoffing Sarah muttered, "Don't know why I'm thinking such things it would never happen and if this Goblin King is real, which is most likely I most definitely won't be summoning him if I can help it."

Deciding to rest for the next day as she had finished her homework as they where in the holidays at high school, for a nice trip to the park with her dog to relax and finish off reading this book that was plaguing her thoughts. Maybe if she finished reading the book then maybe she would be broken from the enthrallment?

**Hope you enjoyed the new version and look forward to the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I realised that somehow I put chapter three instead of two, but haven't noticed until looking recently. I've been studying for exams and I have a job as well so it makes it difficult to update with my other stories as well. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Labyrinth characters except the OC character Sarah.**

**Chapter Two: The Words **

After the failed attempts of the past two weeks having gone to visit some relatives Sarah was finally able to go out for the day. Dressed in a white poet shirt and a pair of faded jeans left the house telling Doug and Karen she would be back in time to look after Toby while they went out for dinner.

Finding a nice bench that she could sit on while watching Artemis run about in the field for the day with her rucksack that had some food for both her and Artemis though she didn't need to eat it enjoyed some of the simple pleasures of trying out human food. Picking up the red book wondered why she was intrigued by the story though it was very unique unlike many that she had read over the centuries had a bad feeling that something would happen tonight.

_Hmm best go to the butcher's to get some blood if that's true. I might not be able to feed or I'll turn into a blood-lusting creature after having to abstain from it for the past two weeks._

Having read the book she saw the clock ring 5 o'clock, putting the book away she called Artemis who ran right back to her. Making to leave the park sensed that something was watching her turned around to see a barn owl perched upon a tree. Now that was strange as they were nocturnal creatures and didn't usually come nears towns, but farmyards or the countryside. So why was it here and been here since she came? Shaking her head not wanting to ponder the isutation anymore started her run to the butcher's.

An hour later exciting the butcher's shop with a couple of pints of blood in a brown paper bag, that she had said was for a science project, not wanting the guy to be suspiscous. Every time she needed to collect some blood always went to a different butcher's as she didn't want them to question why she needed so much, even disguising herself with her vampiric abilities She couldn't always take a human as it would attract too much attention and force her to move on so the best thing to do was take animal blood even though it wasn't as tasty as human's.

Looking up from her musings saw that they were nearly at the house and not late since she didn't want to deal with Karen shouting at her. With these thoughts it started raining, _God what did I do to annoy you, _making a mad dash for the house making sure not to run too quickly before it started to rain heavily. Seeing the doors light on hopped onto the deck shaking herself clean of excess water while telling Artemis to go through to the garage, where she cleaned him up as Doug and Karen made themselves ready. Getting out of her wet clothes into a black vest with long fingerless gloves that went up to midway of her forearms, with black jeans and put back on her Harley boots on as her trainers where muddy.

Walking into Doug's and Karen's room with her rucksack where they where just getting ready to leave, Toby was a bit upset decided to read him the Labyrinth to calm him down. Karen listened annoyed as she had a bad day with Toby and Sarah rarely talked to her only when necessary. She felt that the girl was putting a dampener with her family, that she should have stayed with her useless mother. Telling Sarah that Toby was to go to sleep at seven, walked off in a huff as she said that she would.

Muttering under her breath as they walked to the car said, "I wish the Goblins would take you and Toby away right now," having no idea of the effect this would have on her life and would haunt her for many years to come as her husband drove them off for their time together.

Upstairs in their room the lights flickered on and off until they blacked out Sarah felt her sixth sense screaming danger, grateful that Toby was fast asleep or he would be crying which she never liked, shouldering her rucksack in the progress as you never know you might need one.

Hearing a rustle behind her jumped out of chair ready to defend her little brother even if he wasn't truly hers. Whirling around she saw a barn owl tapping impatiently at the window but took no notice as another noise that sounded like laughter came behind her, a thunderstorm started up that she hoped to all deities that it wouldn't wake up Toby. Looking in the cot she gasped as he wasn't there saw something running across the room as it past her. Using her vampire abilities caught the little creature in her claws growled out baring her fangs eyes glowing in the dark, "Where's my brother?!!"

With those words the doors to the balcony opened and the barn owl flew in making her shield her eyes, while still hanging on to the creature as it took on the form of a man who looked and smelled nothing like a human to her senses, the part that was a blood-lusting creature trembled in part fear and happiness as it felt magic not seen for hundreds of years appear right in front of it.

"Who are you?" Sarah asked as her vampire features had disappeared before the man before had a chance to look, though she was still holding the little creature in her hands that was trembling in fear, fighting to get out of her hold.

"Why Sarah didn't you know I'm the Goblin King. And I've come to take you away, from your mother's wish," the Goblin King smirked at the look of horror on the mortal girl's face dropping the little creature, as it scuttled for cover from the scary human girl amusing the Goblin King to no end though his face betrayed nothing..

"But shouldn't she be running the Labyrinth?" Sarah asked as she seethed underneath at the betrayal of Karen. _Shows how much she loved me and Toby if she wished us away after listening to the book. Mortals are truly disgustful beings if this is what she would do to her blood kin._

"Ah but young one I went to her and she wanted nothing to do with you two. Seemed rather grateful if you asked me, as she did take her dreams instead of the reality she lives in," he walked up to her until they where a few feet apart as he said those words, a crystal ball in his hand that showed Karen agreeing to this. A low growl escaped her lips, eyes flashing silver for a minute which went unnoticed by him.

Contemplating her options now that Karen being selfish as always, she would have to get herself and her brother out of this she said in a bold voice, "How about a compromise?" hoping that this would catch his attention.

"A compromise?" the Goblin King raised an eyebrow intrigued.

"Instead of keeping us I'll run the Labyrinth. If I fail you keep me and return Toby back here, but if I win you return both of us home," Sarah said laying out the terms as the Goblin King listened hoping that he would take her offer as she was quite sure that she would be able to do this having countless years of experience compared to the fey when magic was far wilder than what the Underground would be like.

"You care so much about your little brother that you would give up your own life for him," the Goblin King said sounding surprised as many mortals these days wouldn't do such things many preferring to leave their siblings and save themselves.

Staring boldly at the creature before her said, "Yes I would."

Feeling a wave of magic, found herself in a desert while in front of her was a Labyrinth that was even bigger than the one with the Minotaur in as the Goblin King said gesturing to an old fashioned clock that hung inside their house, "You have thirteen hours to reach the center of the Labyrinth and if you fail you will be mine for all eternity," fading out of existence he disappeared as she jogged to the walls of the Labyrinth prepped and ready to go as she had her rucksack with her blood inside since she didn't know if these creatures blood where poisonous to her having never gone through the trouble of tasting their blood and who knows what types of creatures had evolved over the centuries when they left Earth?

_Well off I go,_ starting her journey through the Labyrinth.


	3. Chapter 3

**PV: And here's the next chapter!**

**Jareth: When am I going to appear?**

**PV: In the next chapter which should be done in a day or two just doing some tweaks here and there.**

**Jareth: It had better be a good appearance.**

**PV: Oh don't worry you Highness you'll be showing but if you;re not careful it won't be for very long.**

**Jareth: Being quiet**

**PV: Do the disclaimer I forgot to do it**

**Jareth: PV does not own the Labyrinth or any of the characters just vampire Sarah and any information that relates to her.**

**Chapter Three****: Hoggle and Vampire Abilities**

Coming to a halt at the walls of the Labyrinth Sarah looked for the entrance finding none. Looking around she saw an old man from which she summarized was a dwarf, not a goblin as he fit the description and had the distinct earthy smell around himself.

Looking at the history books and that she was there when magical creatures roamed the Earth, dwarves where in fact the last of the Ancient Race to leave Earth as humans encroached on the land populating the it, killing them as they went along believing that they evil beings until there was no choice but for them to leave. The other races had created a realm of their own leaving Earth for humans to rule while her and her Dark kindred stayed behind easily hiding within human society. Her kind and the other Dark Kindred had done this for many a millennia easily melding into societies. The Ancient Races though wise where unknowing except for some of their kind that had made tomes had some knowledge about them, but most had been laughed at when published thought nothing more than childish fantasy or of a madman.

Wrenching her thoughts about history knew she could think about this much later as she cleared her throat which caught his attention as he turned around, but huffed saying, "Oh, It's you," as though she was nothing but a weed making her wonder what she had done to annoy the dwarf.

Deciding to approach on a polite term said, "Excuse me sir, my name's Sarah."

"Hoggle," he gruffed out picking up a spraying can into which he walked to the walls of the Labyrinth spraying little fairies, which she knew from experience when they first started appearing where nefarious beings for causing trouble and mayhem. Also the nasty little buggers bit you even if you where helping them.

Seeing that she was getting nowhere with the dwarf decided to get straight to the point, "Would you know of anyway of how to get into the Labyrinth?"

"Maybe," he said mysteriously and slightly sneakily.

Smirking she knew what the ball game was about one that she had much experience in, though he probably thought he was dealing with a young spoilt teenage girl, _Well I can play this game just as good, but I don't want to tip my hand just this quickly as I'm sure the Goblin King is watching me. But oh joy I haven't had this much fun in centuries, this dwarf is very clever as his kind generally don't deal with mind games, __k_nowing that she would have to ask the right question to receive entrance.

"How do I get into the Labyrinth?"

_Bingo!_ as he looked surprised as to how quickly she had caught on said, "Yes, I know how to get into the Labyrinth but what are you going to do to earn the privilege?" smirking at her shocked face turned back to his spraying of fairies leaving an annoyed vampire in his wake.

_Damn Dwarves! Forgot how sneaky and slippery they are, though unfortunately this one also got the talent for mind games as well, __t_hinking at what she could do suddenly took more notice as to what he was doing and he did seem to be the tender of this Labyrinth. _Might just work._

"Your job is to tend for the Labyrinth. This spraying you are doing just now, with the fairies. Do you just stun them or are you looking for a way to kill them?"

Turning back to her raising an eyebrow at her question answered, "Trying to kill them of course. Enough of them around and are nothing more than pests to people as they cause problems."

"How about this. If I give you the last ingredient to you spray can, will you tell me how I get into the Labyrinth?"

Sizing her up thought, _I've got nothing to lose. _"Yes."

Nodding her head in agreement rummaged through her rucksack looking for a phial. Finding it she uncorked it placing it on the ground while kneeling grabbed her dagger from it's hiding place which she kept at all times for protection having made many enemies in her time. Slitting her wrist ignoring the cry of surprise from Hoggle as the crimson liquid poured into the phial. This was but a small payment for solving the Labyrinth.

A couple of minutes later the vial completely full licked her wrist watching it close up immediately put the cork back on to stop it from spilling, handing it over to Hoggle who took it nervously looking slightly pale from the display asked what it was for.

"To kill them my blood was necessary but for it to work pour it into the ingredients you use to work," gesturing to the vial as the dwarf still looked a bit pale from her show.

Though humans had got one thing right when vampires used blood to turn certain mortals into immortal there was also another secret about their blood. When used their blood it could also be used as poison by just willing it to do, having been tested against all different kinds of creatures including her own kind was able to kill anything.

Watching him walk over to pour her blood into a pond that was a greenish colour, watched as it turned a dark crimson colour before turning back to it's original. Filling up his spray with the better and improved formula walked up to a cluster of fairies spraying them, giving a whoop of joy as they fell to the ground lifeless.

"Well little missy, you've just made my job a lot easier. To get into the Labyrinth you go through there," pointing to what used to be a wall, there was now a door opening as she neared it.

Looking nervously at the opened doors then at her said in slightly scared tone, "Are you going in there?"

"Yes."

"Whatever for?"

"My mother _Karen_," she spitted out as if it was a very foul thing continues, "wished me and my brother away. I made a deal with the Goblin King for that if I run the Labyrinth and win he returns me and my brother home. But if I lose he still returns my brother home but he can keep me."

Commending her for her courage at what she was willing to do and also give up for said, "You must love your brother very much."

Giving a bitter smile to Hoggle replied, "I would give up my own life to make sure that my brother was safe, happy and loved. I would do anything."

Feeling slightly uncomfortable with the silence, "Well...Good luck with your quest considering no one has ever defeated the Labyrinth and it is most likely you will lose," Hoggle said as he walked away.

"Thanks a lot for the encouragement Hogwart," Sarah said slightly annoyed knowing messing up his name would make him annoyed.

"Oh! It's Hoggle!" he bit out as he whirled around to face her before stomping out of the Labyrinth humphing as the doors closed violently.

Looking at her options now that the doors where closed there where two ways left or right though both of them looked identical to each other which usually meant some sort of trickery. Thinking through the list of the Ancient Race Elves, Fairies, Trolls, Dwarves, Mermaids, Nymphs, Goblins though none matched the description which made her think of the elusive feys. Though they weren't a big population when they where on Earth and quite vulnerable to metals are a distant cousin of the Elves and Faires.

_So the Goblin King is a Fey. Make's sense, though why he's ruling Goblins is beyond my comprehension._ Feeling that she should level up the playing field as he would be using other things beside the Labyrinth to hinder her path changed to her vampire form as it was much more comfortable.

Her hair changed from a dark brown to jet black while her skin paled to an almost white colour, as eyes turned a mixed of green and silver. Lips changed to a rosy red and fingernails turned into nasty curved talons to protect herself. Now more protected turned right walking down.

Seeing that there would be bumps on the road ahead placed a hand on the wall waiting as she walked along knowing that there wouldn't be any turnings or openings that would be visible to the eyes. Suddenly feeling her hand go further in smirked in delight as she had found her first opening, walking into the wall found herself faced with two options left or right. Closing her eyes she let her vampire senses choose the safest and quickest route to get to her bother, feeling a slight tug to the left walked down it.

Finding herself coming to the end of the path saw she was no behind a pole that had hands sticking out in all different directions. Hearing crying knew that it was her brother vowed to hurt the creatures that had upset him as she jogged in the direction of the castle.

Heightening her senses caught distinct voices on the wind. Hearing a juicy bit of information stored it for later use as her lips turned upward in a slight smirk while still heading to the castle.

_Well, Well I've found out your name without your help. Jareth is it, well you'll be feeling my wrath when I get to you with upsetting my brother. Goblin King._

**Oooh and the plot thickens. What will Sarah do when she confronts the Goblin King? And how will she do in continuing the Labyrinth?**


	4. Chapter 4

**PV: OH YEAH THE DOOR TRICKSTERS! I LOVE THEM!**

**Jareth: (raises an eyebrow)**

**PV: Well come on they do trick you into choosing the wroong door and its hilarious how they do so!**

**Jareth: I will never understand you.**

**PV: Do the disclaimer.**

**Jareth: PV does not own the Labyrinth characters only Sarah.**

**Chapter Four: Door Tricksters, Obiluette and Goblin King's Pondering**

Sitting upon his throne after having viewed the events with Sarah and Hogbrain or was it Hegwart. Ah never matter, but what he had seen concerned him as he had never such a thing such as using mortal blood to kill fairies or where they could change their features. They simply didn't have the capabilities to do such things. It was against the laws of Nature.

But if she wasn't human then what was she? She certainly wasn't any creature from the Ancient Race and if there had been any other sorts of creatures well...they would have known….Unless….

Stepping off his throne walked to the library where he might find his answers to this puzzle. As he walked down the library he tried to calm himself down as such things couldn't be possible. But he felt that the Underground was going to get the shock of their life in such a way that hadn't been seen in many of a millennia.

Opening the door to the library as it was under lock and key along with a few other things as the goblins would destroy the books within minutes inside so only a few entrusted people where allowed inside here.

Looking along the rows of shelves of books which had the entire collection of every book made since books that where made went right to the back of the library. Coming to the particular section he wanted shifted through books that looked like they had been barely touched rifled through them. Coming to a certain one that's cover was black with a symbol of a black rose with silver spikes and had blood dripping off the spikes while floating above what looked like a silver pool. The title was The Dark Kindred. Truth, Myth or Fantasy?

It was done by an author who had been the greatest writer known in the Underground and Aboveground until he published this book and had been mocked for his writing upon this certain subject.

Opening the book he read:

_My name is Lucian Black. I am a famous author that works on the study of the lifestyle and politics of all different creatures including my own. This book is on a new kind of race I discovered or more like I stumbled upon their world that resides here in Earth._

_They are known among their kind as the Dark Kindred, a far more Ancient race than our own and more powerful. They consist of Incubus, Succubus, Siren, Minotaurs, Dark Veela's, Werewolves and The Damned although they have many types of names are now called Vampires which they find a more amusing name for themselves from mortals._

_There are also different creatures among them such as fire-breathing beasts that are called "dragons", Skeleton like horses that are called Thestrals that can only been seen by those that have seen death themselves. Among that are the chimera's creatures that are composed of three or more creatures and are considered the most dangerous of their kind along with the Mantis._

_There are also a variety of different snakes that are controlled by those known as Parselmouths, considered a Dark Gift that is revered among the Dark Kindred and the kinds that are blessed with the gift are given the title of Lord as they are rare. It is not a Gift that might appear within a few every three millennia and those that are killed are mourned for many years._

_Looking at the species of new snakes that I was able to discover where the Ash Winders, Basilisks, Runespoor, Death Vipers, Fire Spitters and Occamy's. Each that I have witnessed are awe inspiring as they are deadly in which I hope that you never encounter them._

_These are some of their kind I have been able to find out about when I was discovered as well as they are able to live as long as our kind and cannot be killed by easy means and I was witness to some of what they call light sparing and hoped never to be challenged by any._

_Upon my discovery it was agreed that I would be allowed to publish this book, but only on the kinds I had discovered and creatures as well. I did as well ask them that wouldn't that expose them but they say that I would be ridiculed by my kind for this, "fantasy book" they called it as they say we are young and naïve and believe ourselves to be the most powerful, thinking that there couldn't be something that could hid from us as well as many other's before me have been killed, just for finding out but saw me writing this book as an enjoyable game to them. They weren't in danger of us they said and when I looked into those eyes, my blood turned into ice at the knowledge they held and power contained within those depths._

_But that is not about the book. Anyway with this book I have compiled within it is the history and customs as well as descriptions on what these Dark Kindreds look like._

_To whoever reads this and believes or has met one. Never cross with the Dark Kindred for they are not merciful and would not hesitate in killing you, if you should mess with something they have claimed as theirs no matter how small._

_Lucian Black_

Feeling a dread upon himself Jareth flipped through the book looking for something, anything that would cancel these fears that where running through him at this very moment. But as he turned to the last specie of these Dark Kindred he felt a fear upon him.

_**The Damned or The Immortal or Vampires**_

_**The Damned or as I prefer to call them vampires are the far most ancient race of the Dark Kindred they have been around since the beginning of the Earth. Legend has it that when the Earth was young she created these beings that could live forever and where foremost her children. As they multiplied and scattered across the Earth wars erupted for land upon her making her sad. But as her children slaughtered each other in conquest of dominating themselves in a fit of rage destroyed them. Upon seeing her children dead she mourned for their lose and tried to awaken them with no luck but there where a few that awoke from eternal slumber. She was overjoyed that her some of her children where alive but soon her joy turned to sadness as she realised that they weren't truly alive. Her powers had warped them from her grief and had made them into bodies that weren't alive but their souls remained within the bodies. These Vampires are the first of their kind. There where thirteen in existence when they first appeared on the Earth, some have hidden themselves from any society altogether, five are dead, some of them killed and some have committed suicide from their curse. At the time of this book there are only four that are known the others that have hidden could be dead or alive while these ones control the vampire population.**_

_**From what I have gathered from the history of their kind the original vampire's are the most powerful of their kind. I have not met one personally and hope never to met one as the less powerful ones are frightening though they look like ordinary mortals.**_

_**They have pale skin that can almost be white. Eyes that can range from Silver to Black with mixtures of other colours that glow making look otherworldly and have blood red lips though they can turn a dark black lips in certain circumstances but I am uncertain as they never told me.**_

_**Hair is usually a very dark colour but I have noticed that the darker the colour of hair they are usually the more powerful ones and have more abilities while the weaker ones that have blonde hair or are a very light colour, though it can be considered unusual among our society for this it isn't within theirs.**_

_**Vampires that have jet black hair should be avoided at all costs as they are considered the most powerful and from what I gathered only the original vampires are this coloured hair so it is very unlikely as they don't like to get involved with our kind unless necessary.**_

_**Another thing is that there all of there sense are many times greater than ours which is why they enjoy mind games quite a lot as they know whether or not you are lying.**_

_**They have sharp talons or claws that are their primary weapons in fighting that can cut through anything.**_

_**All of them are taught how to fight and the weapons that they specialize in are:**_

_**Daggers**_

_**Knifes**_

_**Swords**_

_**Throwing Knifes**_

_**Scythes**_

_**A favourite of theirs are whips with thorn like metal protruding from then**_

_**They can practically use any type of weapon though the ones mentioned above are the types that they use mostly in weapon combats.**_

_**Their behaviour is guarded but are very sexual creatures having close relations to the Incubus, Succubus and Sirens meaning that they have no inhabitations of having sex anywhere or with anyone as long as one of the vampires aren't bonded. It is possible for their kind to have children thought it is very rare and celebrated for years if a couple are granted this opportunity as most are barren. In history there has only been five vampires ever born and never a half-blooded vampire as they are incompatible with other creatures. It has never been explained why children cannot be reproduced like our kind so I never pushed around them as it seemed to be a sore subject among them from whoever I asked.**_

_**Bonded Vampires are very guarded about each other so I was given a brief view of what it is like. They are same sex relationship as well as ordinary ones. If a vampire should chose a mate once they are bonded which happens at the height of sex bit each other's necks as a sign that they are bonded ensuring that neither are harassed by other's of their kind as well as any other of the Dark Kindred. When chosen they cannot have any other lovers on the side lines.**_

_**As I had mentioned in the beginning of the book there are certain species in the Dark Kindred that are known as parselmouths. The original thirteen vampires are all parselmouths as they created the language to communicate with the different species of animals.**_

_**The Earth decides who is worthy to have the gift. With this gift you are enabled the chance to converse with any type of snake or Dragon in the world. Besides the thirteen original vampires there has only been three vampires from that time that have been passed this legacy. Another part of vampires is that some are able to control the elements of nature except for creation and time itself. You would think that death would be the one that they can't cheat but it can which only can be cheated by their blood if drunk will make you a vampire though you will retain the features you where born with.**_

_**An interesting thing I discovered is that beside that the blood can bring the living on the brink of death from dying it can be turned into a poison that has been tested to be able to kill even them. The only way to kill their kind. The vampire must think when releasing the blood from their body to be poison or it will not work, as they discovered when the fifth vampire of the original thirteen discovered before committing suicide.**_

_**There is probably much more that I have not discovered in my time amongst this glorious specie but I am satisfied with what I have learned as I have discovered that sometimes knowing everything can be disappointing as there are no new excitements as I have had when writing this book.**_

_**A note of advise to those who have encountered a Vampire. Return that which they have claimed as their. Never challenge one as it could be your last. Don't anger a vampire ever.**_

_**With those words I bid you farewell and hoped that you learnt much with this book.**_

Closing the book with a sigh he closed his eyes as his hands massaged his forehead as feeling a headache forming. If what he read was true Sarah could be very well one of these Dark Kindred and worse than that a Vampire and even worse from the looks of it a very powerful vampires if from what the book said was true. God could things could get any worse!

But as it's said when things get worse they tend to get even more worse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jareth: Do I get to talk to Sarah yet?**

**PV: Not yet**

**Jareth: When then?**

**PV: (shrugs) I'm thinking in maybe two or three chapters**

**Jareth: (points to computer) Then get writing!**

**PV: (raises an eyebrow) And who are you to order me around**

**Jareth: (looking smug) The Goblin King**

**PV: Well I'm not one of your subjects. Now do the disclaimer.**

**Jareth: Do it yourself.**

**IPV: If you don't I won't let you get together with Sarah!**

**Jareth: Fine! PV does not own any of the Labyrinth characters only vampire Sarah and any information regarding her.**

**  
Chapter Five: Ludo**

After what she had guessed was about twenty minutes after she had passed what she had christened the Door Tricksters came to a flight of stairs a light at the bottom. Dashing down them she found herself in the second layer of the Labyrinth, where there were tall hedges.

Walking straight to the large circular opening where a stair that lead downwards as well as a stone chair, in which there was an old man that appeared to be sleeping.

She was not fooled though, "I know your not sleeping old man. So cut the act for both our sakes."

As if in quick motion the old man snapped his eyes open, the hat still asleep not noticing what was happening. He assessed her appearance, knowing instantly what she was as he knew about her kind. "Ah, an old one. I haven't seen your kind in quite a while."

Taking a sniff of him I sensed nothing from him, not a single thing at all! But what did that make him then? Racking through everything I had learned over the many millennia's of my existence, it came to me like a bulldozer as I reared back and hissed.

"You're the Labyrinth!?"

Surprised slightly at her quick thinking, as not many people would realise it, only that he was an old man that lived in this part of the Labyrinth. Smart girl.

"Yes, I am. I was created from the magic of this realm and developed a consciousness of my own over the centuries as I grew. The magic you felt was fey because I allowed Jareth to become king of the city in which I protect, making me bond with him developing characteristics of the fey's which is why there are illusions and I change the place about," looking at the Vampire as she processed his words, seeing her brain ticking like mad from the knowledge.

"Very impressive. It has been so long since I have been surprised, but there is something that you have said that now tickles my curiosity. The city in the middle of the Labyrinth... Who does it really belong to?"

"That my dear girl is a secret. You're not ready to know but in time you will."

Sighing slightly in frustration asked him one more thing before she walked away, "Is Jareth the true ruler of the Labyrinth?"

Waiting for a couple of seconds, she didn't receive a answer, looked back and saw that he was asleep, knew that he wouldn't answer her. Taking the third entrance into the hedge part of the Labyrinth didn't hear as he whispered slightly, "No, he isn't."

Back in the Goblin City Jareth paced like crazy as he had seen what Sarah looked like and knew now that she was one of The Damned, as she hadn't a couple of hours ago looked like she did now.

What was he going to do? He was really in a mess and there was nothing he could do as he had agreed to her rules of how this was played out. All he could do was hope that she wouldn't get here. If she was as powerful as the book said on their kind she would be the perfect Queen for his kingdom, with all the powers that where rumoured from the couple of tomes that where specified at them.

But how to get her to agree to be his queen? It wouldn't be easy. The only thing he could think of was to make her lose the Labyrinth as she had already gotten to the second layer and shouldn't have been even been in that part. No one had ever reached that part before!

Suddenly he stopped as a thought came to mind, There's no way she is going to get out of this before time runs out. A crystal ball appearing in his hand showing her in the Labyrinth, only eight hours to go before she failed. Only a matter of time. My dear Sarah, your mine!

As she kept walking trying to keep in line with the city she felt a sudden chill down her spine, as if something foreboding was about to happen. Shaking herself as she knew now was not the time to be focusing on it. She had to save Toby.

As she made to continue walking she heard a roar that shook the ground making her curious as to what would be making that certain noise as she had seen nothing that could harm a large creature, from the sound it made.

Dashing towards the sound she saw a yeti, beautiful red coloured coat unlike the usual white coat. _Must be an anomaly, exiled from it's tribe_. She watched as six or seven goblins surrounded the tied up yeti and attacked it with nibblers, biting it with their razor sharp teeth.

Feeling a rage she ran from her hiding place and knocked them out in five seconds flat in an instant. Walking calmly to the yeti as it continued to struggle. Exuding a calming aura she said kindly, "Do you want me to get you down?" as it started to calm, fowning as she didn't try to harm him.

"Ludo down."

"Ludo huh?" she murmured going over to where the rope was tied down she untied it quickly, apologising in her mind as he would have a sore back from the landing at how high up he was.

Grunting painfully from the landing rushed over "I'm sorry," , helping him up watched him smiling slightly at the cute frown on his face as he exclaimed, "Friend!"

Knowing where he was coming from and seeing no harm replied, "Yes that's right. I'm Sarah."

"Sarah Friend!" taking her in a crushing hug grateful that she wasn't human at this moment patting him on the back to show that she was fine from his bear-crushing hug.

Smiling at the happy yeti decided that he would come with her as she didn't want to leave him by himself asked, "Well, I have to get to the centre of this Labyrinth. Do you want to come with me?"

"Yes!" he said in a pleased voice as he came to her side a smile on his face wanting to help his new friend.

"Alright, let's get going," moving to go through the hedges saw two doors appear, the doorknobs atrociously ugly.

"Damn fey magic," she mumbled getting annoyed with all the places changing every few minutes. At least with the minotaur maze it stayed exactly the same.

Studying the two knobs was knocked out of her thoughts as the doorkob starting to talk to each other though not much was coming out of the conversation between the two.

_Hmm, what to do...and what will these doors lead to, though the characters are pretty annoying with all the noise there making,_ placing a hand on the doors she pushed at them, but they wouldn't budge even with her strength. Realizing she would have to knock the door picked the one with the handle in his mouth taking no notice of his mumbling knew he wouldn't want the handle in his mouth after holding it for so long as the other handle mumbled on.

The door opened felt that she was walking in a trap but pushed onwards as Ludo shuffled nervously until he too entered. It was a lovely forest, a bit misty, no sunlight. The perfect resting place. Though she could walk in the sun it was irritating to her skin, while her body used energy to protect her from the rays of the sun.

Hearing a gasp behind her she found that Ludo wasn't behind her meaning that he had walked into a booby trap. Hissing in agitation she took a cautious step forward only to meet nothing.

Instincts kicking in shifted into her raven form flying just in the knick of time before the trap door closed, up in the air as she saw that it was a big box with pyro-maniac creatures that surprisingly after studying them for a few minutes from a high branch could take apart their limbs. An interesting ability that was for sure but looked a bit too gross in her opinion.

Glad that she hadn't got herself caught with either of those traps, looked for any sign of Ludo as she flew further and further into the middle of the Labyrinth. About a near ten mile distance of the city came upon the worst stench that she had ever smelled in existences saw lakes of green liquid with the same fouling smell. Catching a glimpse of red fur where there was land flew down to come face to face with her good friend making her caw in delight before shifting back into her human form hugging the cuddable yeti as he exclaimed, "Smell Bad!"

**PV: Yay! I'm done.**

**Jareth:...**

**PV: (pokes him) Are you still mad of not seeing Sarah?**

**Jareth:...**

**PV: Looks like he's annoyed of not seeing Sarah yet. Oh well and as for why the Door Tricksters weren't in this was because I didn't think there was any relevance of them being in the story and I wanted to get to the part with Ludo. I think that he's so adorable!**

**Now please review and I'll update sooner!**


End file.
